The present invention relates to a board game apparatus for use in playing a game which relies on the knowledge, intelligence and general information concerning well known historical and public figures possessed by the players.
Two to six players can conveniently play the game and derive entertainment and knowledge therefrom. According to the game a player progresses from start to finish about a delineated path on the surface of the game board.
Prior art patents relating to game board apparatus are U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,082 to Darrow relating to Monoply; U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,154 to Magiera relating to business transactions; U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,527 to Roth relating to a memory type board game for conducting business transactions; U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,881 to Anspach relating to business development and real estate trading and U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,319 to Aycock et al also relating to real estate transactions.
None of the foregoing patents relate to a game which is based on the use of a plurality of well known figures in various categories of activity which individuals have to be identified in order to complete the game.